1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a USB device that is connected to a USB host device via a USB connection and wirelessly connected to a TransferJet device that supports TransferJet so that communication is performed between the USB host device and the TransferJet device.
2. Related Art
Various types of near-field communication techniques, in which communication is performed by holding a device over another device to which data is to be transmitted, have been developed (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-278170). One of the near-field communication techniques is TransferJet. In TransferJet, a connection is automatically established between devices by holding one of the devices over the other device so that communication is performed between the devices. TransferJet achieves a communication rate of up to 560 Mbps. The communication distance is approximately several centimeters, and the communication does not interfere with another wireless system.
In TransferJet, various protocols such as Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) and OBject EXchange (OBEX) are used for various purposes. It is assumed that a USB device (USB dongle) that supports TransferJet is attached to a USB host device and a TransferJet device is treated as a USB device and communicates with the USB host device. In the assumption, since a protocol supported by the TransferJet device to be connected varies depending on the TransferJet device, it is necessary that the USB host device and the USB device be connected to each other via a USB connection using multiple interfaces such as a USB hub and a USB multi-interface. In this case, additional hardware is necessary for the interfaces. Thus, the devices become complex, and there is a disadvantage in terms of the cost. In addition, since the multiple interfaces are used, the USB host device activates multiple interface drivers and monitors the interfaces. Thus, many resources are necessary for the USB host device.